


you are what you perceive (i believe)

by eldritchblaest



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study, Vomiting (mentioned), frank "dad bod" castle, frank castle: slow reader extraordinaire, frank has A Tummy, how do you spell that? is that the right spelling??, if you think matthew murdock's the soft one in this relationship you're a Fool, im majoring in literary arts and i dont know how to spell, its really just a look into them tbh, matt is Depresso, please tell me what to tag idk how to do this, title taken from i found a reason by the velvet underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/eldritchblaest
Summary: it’s a game within the gangs of hell’s kitchen- would you rather face the devil or the punisher?most people choose the devil.most people are stupid.





	you are what you perceive (i believe)

**Author's Note:**

> so this got out of hand.
> 
> idk, it's 12 in the AM, let's fucking do this.

what they have is not sappy domesticity- it’s not housewives and homemade meals and watching movies in the dark.  
  
it’s setting knuckles in bandages because _“dammit, frankie_ _, you need to be more prepared”_ ; it’s yanking bullets out of red stained flesh and trying not to scream; it’s day old take-out eaten on the couch as frank struggles through another chapter of thurgood marshall and matt nudges him on.  
  
quiet nights are interrupted by nightmares that leave frank crying in his sleep and matt choking on his own vomit; cold showers in the dark because they didn’t bother to hit the lights; unfolding the couch-bed usually used for guests because the laundry can wait ’til morning.  
  
people think matt’s the soft one- the one with the business, the one with the smile that shows off his teeth and dimples and the crinkles around his eyes. frank, he’s the tough one, sharp where matt is soft- his teeth are chipped in places, missing in others, and his eyes are cold and dark.  
  
(people wonder why matt’s boyfriend always looks so bruised; matt shrugs, says, _because he doesn’t feel like wearing make up_. they usually leave it at that.)  
  
anyone who knows matt knows that he’s got the devil in him- a gnawing darkness that won’t go away. people who _know_ him know that it’s more than a metaphor for undiagnosed depression (curtis says, but fuck curtis, god did _not_ give him the right.)  
  
those are the ones that see the true devil- the one that beats men into comas and pushes them to the brink of death but not _quite_ over it, just to let them suffer. those are the ones that see him black and blue and yellow and very, very red.  
  
those are the bad nights- the nights where they sit in silence and frank looks at matt and matt doesn’t look back because _duh, blindness_ , but damn, if he could see…  
  
the look betrays him, really. betrays frank for everything he is- the crinkles around his eyes, subtle but still there; the roundness of his belly, the flesh upon his thighs. the soft meat of his chest, where certain daredevil's can hear a thundering heart, pounding steady and strong.  
  
it’s a game within the gangs of hell’s kitchen- _would you rather face the devil or the punisher_ _?_  
  
most people choose the devil. most people are stupid. frank leaves them dead, done, in the ground.  
  
matt leaves them to suffer.


End file.
